


Who Will You Be?

by MaidenM



Series: Fe3H kinkmeme fills [6]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Hubert's loyalty kink, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:48:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24587842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaidenM/pseuds/MaidenM
Summary: Hubert didn’t even speak a word as he motioned for the guards to open the doors, revealing a large room divided into two by heavy bars. Ferdinand stepped in, Hubert following him close behind. With another wave of his hands, Hubert lit a couple of torches with a spell casting a warm yet limited light into the room.A figure in the cell flinched. It had probably been a while since he saw any light.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Series: Fe3H kinkmeme fills [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786168
Comments: 6
Kudos: 135





	Who Will You Be?

**Author's Note:**

> Once more, a kinkmeme fill! This time the prompter asked for Ferdie and Hubie being exhibitionists in love and fucking in front of Ferdinand's dad. I used this as an excuse to explore Ferdinand confronting his dad a little because as established I cannot do porn without plot.
> 
> Also I find the idea of Hubert's greatest kink being Ferdinand's loyalty (or just Ferdinand in general) hilariously sexy.

Far below the palace lay the dungeons. Ferdinand had always known this. Before now, it had been a nebulous kind of knowledge, the kind not too unlike the knowledge of what kind of deeds went on in dark alleys and smoke-filled rooms. He knew what they were.

Seeing them was… different.

Walking past the cells filled him with an unease similar to the one that crawled up his spine moments before he had to passionately, and firmly, argue with Edelgard about the best ways of maintaining the unsteady peace they had fought too hard for to lose. Her methods during the war had been harsh, especially before Byleth had returned to them and Ferdinand had made it his life’s new mission to protect her from becoming the very sort of leader she had fought to save the continent from. The darkness that sometimes clouded her eyes when news of rebellions in the Former Kingdom or rumors of separationists in the splintered Alliance was unpleasant, but he knew now it was not entirely unfounded.

And here he was, about to confront the man who pulled her into that darkness.

He was glad for Hubert’s company, their steps echoing through the halls in tandem. As they passed by the cells a prisoner or two yelled something. Perhaps a plea or a curse, Ferdinand was too preoccupied to hear them properly. Finally they arrived at the ward where his father, the disgraced Duke Ludwig von Aegir, was being kept.

Hubert didn’t even speak a word as he motioned for the guards to open the doors, revealing a large room divided into two by heavy bars. Ferdinand stepped in, Hubert following him close behind. With another wave of his hands, Hubert lit a couple of torches with a spell casting a warm yet limited light into the room.

A figure in the cell flinched. It had probably been a while since he saw any light.

The heavy door closed behind them like the gates to a crypt, and in a way Ferdinand supposed it was. As far as the people knew his father was still in house arrest. Edelgard had found him too important, too informed about the hidden enemies they wouldn’t even speak to Ferdinand about to leave him unguarded. With what little Ferdinand had managed to find out about his father’s crimes, he found that it was hard to argue even if he wasn’t privy to all the pieces of the puzzle. The man who faced towards them now, like a scared animal, would probably die in this cell one way or another.

It pained him that the thought didn’t bring him too much sadness.

“Father,” he said with a firm tone that hid his inner turmoil. “It has been a while,” he added after a second’s thought.

The figure, thinner than he used to be but still larger than most, lurched towards the bars unsteadily. He was filthy and wild-eyed, but still clearly recognizable as his father.

“Ferdinand…” wheezed the man, reaching one arm through the bars. “Ferdinand!” he exclaimed one more. “What took you so long, boy?! Get me out of here!”

Ferdinand didn’t know what he had hoped for, but whatever it was he knew it was not going to happen now. He sighed.

“Ferdinand, did you hear me?! I have been here for-- What is _HE_ doing here?!” his father screamed, eyes crazed as he realized his son was not alone. Beside him, Ferdinand heard Hubert scoff.

“Delusional fool,” Hubert muttered, placing a hand upon Ferdinand’s shoulder. “Tell me when you are ready to leave.” Ferdinand shuddered a bit as Hubert leaned in and placed a quick kiss upon the shell of his ear, no doubt a display more for his father’s eyes than Ferdinand’s comfort. No matter. He would take it, the heat where Hubert’s lips had been on him would be his anchoring point. Taking one more steadying breath Ferdinand stepped forward to face his bewildered father.

“I am not here to take you away, father. I am only here to talk,” he explained, not missing the utter fury that mixed with confusion on his father’s face as he did so. “I do not know the full extent of your crimes but I know enough to be certain that you are not going, nor do you deserve to go anywhere. I have come to make my peace with that,” he confessed.

Not a sound left any of the three men in the room, save for the laboured breathing of the former Duke. Ferdinand had prepared multiple speeches, each one carefully thought out and scrutinized for whatever response he might get. However, as he stood there faced with nothing but silence all his words fell away leaving him with nothing to say yet with everything on the tip of his tongue.

“Mother is well,” he said after a while. “As are Rebecca and Helen. The war was though on them, but the Emperor was kind to bestow upon me the favour of seeing them cared for. I have been appointed Prime Minister, and I intend to serve my people to the best of my abilities.” He couldn’t really see any sort of reaction from the older man, save for a crestfallen look of a man realizing he’s been standing on a ledge just after he’s taken a step forward. “The Aegir name is not as highly regarded these days thanks to your actions, but after my efforts to restore Hrym there have been--”

“I did everything for you!” his father interrupted. “You were supposed to carry on a great legacy, _our_ legacy! You do not deserve the name Aegir!”

Ferdinand stiffened. For all his efforts to cast off his compulsive competitiveness, his obsession with his name and what people thought when they saw him… he couldn’t deny that it hurt hearing such a thing. All the years he had spent under his father’s thumb seemed so long ago, and yet…

“They will swallow you whole, Ferdinand,” the fallen Duke muttered as his hands gripping the bars hard enough to whiten his knuckles, “they will come for you, your damned Emperor and you with your soft heart and softer head will be powerless to stop them. At least I had the sense to see the way of things!”

“I am stronger than you think, father,” Ferdinand stated. He might not really know who “they” were, but he didn’t feel like he had to at the moment. What he had to know right now was how to be different from the man before him. “I fought beside my Emperor and my friends, I bled more during one day than you ever done in your entire life. And unlike you, I am not alone. You, who never knew how to care for anyone unless you could use them to further your own means!” In the corner of his eye, he saw Hubert move to watch him. That crooked smile of his filled him with a warmth, a certainty he sorely needed in this dark and damp cell. “I might not have the strength to do the things you have done, but I neither want nor need it. I have my calling. I have my conviction. And I… and I have people who love me, who rely on me. I will not fail them.”

The look on his father’s face was nothing short of disgust. But beside him Hubert smiled, a look of veiled adoration that never failed to make Ferdinand feel like he was flying.

“And if you still think I should not carry the name Aegir,” he started, doing his best to try to keep his uncertainty out of his voice, “then I suppose I will just have to take a new name.” He looked over to Hubert, meeting his gaze. Hubert’s visible eye went wide, but a smirk slowly spread across his lips.

The moment was rudely interrupted by his father’s scoff.

“You think you’re so strong, but you are young and stupid. That girl-emperor of yours thinks she knows what she’s doing, but she doesn’t. She will show her ineptitude soon enough, and you will wonder what you were thinking siding with her!”

“I will not! I have always known that it is my role to guide her, and should she stray from her path it is my duty both as her Prime Minister and her friend to take her hand, to lead her back to her path and to comfort her if she needs it!”

“You are a fool!”

“No, father. I have _stopped_ being a fool, yet you remain as such!” Ferdinand’s breath came quickly, both his and his father’s faces red with anger and exertion. 

Had he looked, he would have seen that same shade grace Hubert’s features and seen the same short breaths coming from his lips for quite different reasons.

Ferdinand let his shoulders fall. “But you are right in one regard, father. I was a fool for coming here, for thinking we could talk. Goodbye. You will not hear from me again.” He turned on his heel, making quick strides towards the door. His breath caught as he felt a hand close around his wrist and tug to twist him around.

Hubert stood before him, eyes almost glossy with a look he had come to recognize as lust and a pink hue on his cheeks barely visible in the soft light from the torches.

“Oh,” he sighed as Hubert’s hands came up to cup his face and pull him towards him. Their lips met, an eagerness to Hubert’s movements that made Ferdinand gasp. He opened his mouth with that same eagerness, welcoming Hubert’s tongue past his lips as the taller man slowly pushed him backwards firmly yet gently.

He was vaguely aware that his father was calling his name as his back hit the wall behind him. The man’s voice was drowned out by Hubert’s breath, the sound of their lips meeting and parting, Ferdinand’s name rolling off Hubert’s tongue so easily and breathlessly, somehow louder to Ferdinand’s ears than a raging storm. Something was burning inside of him, whether it was his anger or shame or the fire only Hubert stoked in his heart was beyond him.

“How about Vestra?” Hubert breathed as they parted, just loud enough so that the former Duke could hear him. “If you are no longer worthy of Aegir, would you fall as low as being a Vestra?” he clarified before diving down to nip at Ferdinand’s jawline, his hand coming up to pull at his cravat.

Ferdinand’s head swam, the last minute happening much too quickly for him to process. Hubert’s body was pressed up against him, his hardness evident even through their layers off clothing and his own member reacting to it. Hubert’s lips sucked marks into his skin, his hands tugging at clothes and his words only just reaching Ferdinand’s ears through the haze of his sudden arousal.

“Y-you would have me?” he asked as Hubert cupped his ass and gave a particularly good squeeze. “You would _take_ me?” he asked again, grinding his hips against his lover to solidify the double entendre. From where he was standing the light of the torches worsened his night vision enough for the rest of the room to fall into darker shadows, his disgraced father little more than a silhouette behind the bars.

“I would,” Hubert confirmed, and with one swift moment he pushed Ferdinand’s trousers and smalls down. Ferdinand didn’t even realize he had managed to undo the buckles and laces. He didn’t really care, either.

One searing kiss later, Hubert dropped down to his knees. He kissed at Ferdinand’s thighs, the v of his hips, nosed at the trail of hairs below his navel. Gloved hands caressed his sack and member, making it stand at full attention. Light kisses trailed up the shaft, ending at the tip before he took him into his mouth.

“Hubert!” Ferdinand moaned, closing his eyes and gripping dark locks in one hand, the other coming up to cover his mouth. Hubert sucked lightly at the head before taking more of it into him and hollowing his cheeks, moaning around it making Ferdinand shudder from the vibrations. Slowly, Hubert moved up and down his length, his hands never idle as they explored Ferdinand’s body wherever they could reach.

Through hooded eyes, Ferdinand could barely make out the figure of his father but he knew the look on his face must be one of utter anger, possibly disgust and disappointment.

And for the first time in his life, he didn’t care.

“More, Hubert. Touch me, my beloved,” he groaned, making a small thrust that earned him a pinch to his butt as punishment even as Hubert tilted his head to make the slide easier for both of them. He felt the familiar sensation of a slick finger gliding between his cheeks - he had to give it to him, Hubert was as prepared as he was quick and efficient - and spread his legs as much as he could with his trousers still around his knees in invitation. He smiled as the finger breached him, slowly moving his hips back and forth to receive the pleasure of both Hubert’s mouth and his fingers, uncaring of the fact that they were not alone in the room.

Hubert took his time, opening him up with loving patience and his lips slow and steady around his cock. Ferdinand felt weightless, as if the world around him had fallen away. As if he was free.

“Hubert, please. I want to cum with you inside me,” he whispered, pushing slightly at his lover’s head. Hubert’s eye regarded him with a fire in it as he slid off his dick, giving it one last kiss before moving to stand up on slightly unsteady legs. Ferdinand pulled him into another kiss, unlacing Hubert’s trousers with practiced movements and pulling out his member before turning around to present his ass.

“Will you defile me like this, Hubert von Vestra?” he asked, his voice clear and warm as he jutted out his hips. “Will you fill me with your seed, reduce me to being a Vestra’s bitch?”

“Flames, Ferdinand,” Hubert breathed, surging forward to rut against the crack of his ass. “I don’t know where this dirty talk came from but please, keep going,” he whispered against the redhead’s ear.

To be honest, Ferdinand didn’t know either. He was not particularly good at letting filth flow from his mouth, despite what Hubert might have told him in their youth, but the words came so naturally to him now. Perhaps it was to make his father angry. Perhaps the suddenness of the situation still had him out of balance. Perhaps his confrontation with his father had allowed him to cast off the last vestiges of the shackles he had imposed on him for so long.

He moaned as Hubert finally pushed into him, his cockhead smooth and silky as it pressed past his rim. He keened, writhed, gyrated his hips in slow circles as his beloved’s warm member pushed further into him making no secret of how much he wanted him, how good it made him feel.

“That’s it, claim me,” he sighed as Hubert bottomed out. “Make me yours, Hubert.”

“You are mine,” Hubert growled, burying his face in Ferdinand’s ginger locks and taking a deep breath. Ferdinand had never really understood Hubert’s fascination with his hair but whenever he would take in his scent, play with the thick locks or braid it whenever they went to bed together he was glad to have let it grow. “And I am yours,” Hubert added as he pulled back before thrusting himself back in hard.

The sound of their copulation filled the room, slaps of skin against skin, breathless moans and the occasional name falling off lips like a prayer. Ferdinand met each of Hubert’s thrusts with his hips, his own cock hanging hard and leaking between his legs and one hand reaching behind him to pull his cheeks apart hoping that Hubert could see himself entering him clearly in the darkness.

“You didn’t answer me, Ferdinand,” Hubert groaned as Ferdinand felt himself getting closer to the crest of his arousal. “With you be mine? Will you be a Vestra?” Head still swimming from lust, Ferdinand moaned weakly at the words.

“I will, I will be yours. I will be a Vestra,” Ferdinand whimpered.

“Who will you be?”

“I will be yours!”

“That is not what I asked,” Hubert moaned as he pulled Ferdinand’s body flush against his and battered his ass with short, hard thrusts from a new angle. “Who. Will. You. Be?” he asked, each word punctuated with a thrust. Ferdinand laughed as he finally understood.

“I-- oh flames, Hubert, I’m close!”

“Tell me as you cum, let him hear it,” Hubert growled by his ear. For a moment Ferdinand had forgotten they weren’t alone. His chest filled with a forbidden thrill as Hubert’s cock drove him over the edge and he filled his lungs with a deep breath before he did as he was told.

“I will be Ferdinand von Vestra!” he cried as he came, Hubert following close behind him, filling him with his seed. His orgasm shook through his body, short moans leaving him along with the laughter that still bubbled in his chest. Hubert breathed heavily by his ear, his arms tight around him as he rode out his own orgasm with a few more thrusts.

Behind them, if he listened very closely, Ferdinand thought he heard a few sobs from a broken man. But despite everything he had been taught to feel, he only felt more fulfilled than ever.


End file.
